The World Below
by DancingInTheRain2001
Summary: Link is competing in the Wing Ceremony race when there's a flash of light. Suddenly, he and Zelda are falling through the cloud barrier to another dimension, where the games and our modern world meet. They must save the past, present, and future from an upcoming event that is sure to devastate life as we knew it. Based mostly on Skyward Sword but will have some other 'worlds' too.


**Yo! DancingInTheRain2001 here. I haven't written anything for a while, so I thought it would be nice to write a fanfiction for my newest and greatest fandom of all time- Legend of Zelda.**

**Keep in mind I am still relatively new to both Zelda and Fanfiction, so I might not have the greatest details or most amazing writing of all time. Bear with me, ok?**

**Anyway, here's the story. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey! Listen! Hello? Look!" I groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers back over my head. It was Monday, which meant school and lessons and all that fun stuff. Exciting.

"Hey! Wake up! Look!" I finally stopped the alarm clock, sighing when my room became absolutely silent. My friends thought it would be really funny to buy me a 'Navi Clock' for my birthday. They're actually supposed to be pranks, but it's not like they cared or anything. I've been saving up rupees to buy a new clock ever since. Well, last week.

Grumbling, I pulled myself out of bed. I glanced at my calendar, hoping that some holiday would magically appear, giving me a reason to sleep in.

_No, of course not. Nothing except for the Wing Ceremony today. _Wait a minute- the Wing Ceremony! How could I have forgotten! I jumped up, and was out the door in a flash.

Hoping to get in some last-minute practice with my loftwing, I went outside. I was immediately greeted by a soft, warm breeze and a horde of laughing children. I smiled. _Perfect day for the ceremony._ Everything here was familiar, from the people who dotted the dirt paths to the bazaar and the waterfall on the other side of the island. I loved it here, partly because it was nice, and partly because it was the only place I'd ever known.

Finding my way over to one of the many docks scattered around Skyloft, I jumped, calling for my bird. Before you could say 'loftwing', there was a streak of red and I was flying.

_There's really not much that's better that a flight on your loftwing, _I thought, as I took the bird through a round rock. We immediately sped up, and I smiled as we cleared what seemed like half the sky in a few seconds. The wind was flowing through my overgrown hair, the wind was blowing, and the sky was nearly free of clouds. _What more could you ask for? _I tilted myself downwards, urging the bird to do the same. Swooping downwards, we were diving at heart-stopping speeds. We were quickly nearing the cloud barrier when we swept up at the last moment. We were caught by an air current, and pulled upwards as the air flowed underneath us. Looking back down, I began to wonder what was below Skyloft. Probably not much- maybe it was just clouds. Or maybe it was some barren place where nobody lived. _Or maybe, _I thought, _it's an amazing new place just waiting to be discovered._

A throng of loftwings was approaching me, and I was pulled out of my daze as my bird rapidly turned left to avoid the collision. My mind finally off of undiscovered places, I was able to focus on practicing again.

After about half an hour, I decided it would be a good idea to land again. The ceremony was at noon, and my bird had to be well rested to be able to fly as well as he had before. Steering him back near Skyloft, I dropped off of his back and onto the Plaza. The thought of something below the clouds still haunted me, but I tried to push it out of my mind.

I decided to go visit the bazaar. Maybe they had something new at the shop, but a quick look in my leather wallet told me I couldn't buy much. A single green rupee glared back at me, and I was already dreading having to look for more.

I tried a tree first. Rolling into it, a blue rupee came tumbling onto the ground. _Yay for me._ I thought, and I began to search a patch of flowers for some money.

I spent the next hour smashing pumpkins, but ended up with only fifty rupees. _Whatever, I guess it's enough, _I thought, as I made my way up the staircase that led to the shops.

Walking into the bazaar, something immediately caught my eye. I wasn't really sure what it was from this distance, but my intuition told me I should check it out. Walking into the small shop, I was immediately greeted by an awkward dude with acne pretty much dominating his face. I tried not to show my unease, but it was difficult, considering he had pretty much attacked me the second I came in, putting his face up close to mine and telling me all about himself and the store.

"We have multiple new items in stock!" he told me, undoubtedly very excited about this.

"Ok, thanks, I'll just have a look around," I said, desperate to escape his strange gaze.

"Alright, call me if you need anything!" he announced jollily, but he still followed me around the store.

I was finally able to examine the long-awaited item. It was a sword; long and graceful. It was beautiful. I reached out my hand to touch the handle, and felt something spark in me. I had to have the sword.

I turned to talk to the awkward guy, but he had already ambushed me with another speech.

"Oh! This here is the Goddess Sword. It will protect you from evil forces, but is only for the most skilled and experienced adventurers!"

"How mu-"

"It's two hundred rupees! Would you care to buy it?"

"Yes plea-"

"It pains me to say this, kid, but it seems as if you don't have enough rupees! Come back later!" He finished merrily.

I stalked out of the store, ready to find more rupees. Forget a new clock- I needed that sword. I didn't know why- there's never any 'evil' up here in Skyloft. I knew I was being stupid and unreasonable, but I also knew that if I didn't buy it I would spend the rest of my life thinking about the sword and regretting the day I didn't buy it.

I had heard something about a cave near the waterfall at the academy. Apparently it had a lot of rupees, if you knew where to look. I was pretty desperate, so I decided to look.

Once I had reached it, I decided the cave was more like a tunnel. I seemed to go on for a while and I didn't know what weird creatures were in there, so I decided to collect some money and go back out the way I came. One look inside told me that's all I needed to do anyway. There were rupees everywhere, just lying out in the open!

A few minutes later, I finally had enough money to pay for the Goddess sword. Excited, I ran all the way around the island to the bazaar.

"Hello! We have several new items in stock!" the guy said once again. By this point, it took a whole lot of self-control not to just punch the guy in the face.

"Yes. May I have this one?" I pointed to the sword, struggling to remain calm.

"Oh! This here is the Goddess Sword. It will protect you from evil forces, but is only for the most skilled and experienced adventurers!"

"I'm aware… can I just have it?" I asked, about to go insane.

"It's 200 rupees! Care to buy it?"

"Yes! Have your money!" I pushed the rupees into his hands.

"Yes! Great choice! The customer is always right!" he said, bouncing up and down.

"Thank you, see you later," I said, already making my way out of the shop.

I finally looked down at my sword. It was even more beautiful that I remembered. A warmth spread through my fingertips as I held it, and it made me feel- powerful. I felt dangerous, important. I was more than just a kid when I held my sword. I was Link. And I was amazing.

I was kind of scared of what I would do next with the power of a blade in my hands. I quickly put it back in its scabbard, but my fingers were already missing the handle of my beautiful sword.

*line break*

"Contestants, take your places,"

It was finally noon, and it was time for the wing ceremony. I was as nervous as ever, but the aquamarine-blue sky calmed me. _It'll just be like a normal flight. Don't think about the competition._ I told myself. But it did little to stop the hopelessness settling in my chest as I took in my very impressive and very large competitors. Being small is an advantage when it comes to speed, but not when you're battling for a floating statue.

"Here are the rules. I'm going to release this bird, who will carry a small statue. After a minute, you may jump and call your loftwing. The first person to touch the statue wins, and will perform the traditional ceremony with Zelda," the man explained.

Zelda is my best friend. With her dad as the headmaster of the knight academy, most people would rather not hang with her. Luckily, I was the small kid that everyone picked on and we got along perfectly. We've been friends ever since.

Now she looked at me and smiled. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind, and her traditional dress swished around her ankles. She looked beautiful. _Good luck, Link, _she mouthed, her blue eyes big and hopeful. _I hope it's you._

The small bird was released into the sky. It was a cardinal, so that we could easily see it against the blue sky. Hanging from its neck was a two-foot-ish angel.

The sixty second countdown seemed to last for eternity, but once forever was over we were released. Adrenaline surged through my veins as I jumped off of the dock, ready to win the race. Whistling for my bird, the familiar flash of crimson appeared and I was airborne. Searching for the statue, I finally found it.

I urged my loftwing forward, racing towards the small red bird. I was about to reach out and touch it when the small bird flapped away. _Shoot, _I thought as a different loftwing began to approach the cardinal. I quickly surged forward, my small bird coming between the guy and the statue, giving it enough time to get away. The guy cursed like a sailor, but I was already soaring away.

A few birds were nearing the statue at once now. _I can't block them all; I'll have to just reach it first._

I leaned forward, making myself as aerodynamic as possible bright red feathers tickled my face, and we flew forward.

It was the fastest I've ever flown in my life, but everything felt like it was in slow motion. I was somehow aware of every detail at once. My heartbeat pounding in my chest like a metronome, the cheering coming from Skyloft. The wind ruffling my hair, the cardinal's flapping wings as my painfully slow arm reached out to it.

My finger was no more than an inch from the angel's wing when there was a flash of light and I was falling.

I swear I could hear a cackle, and my sword began to glow as I neared the cloud barrier. I got one last look at the sky, and found it a terrifying black. Closer and closer the clouds came, but they were the same shade of grey as the sky instead of their normal ivory. The wind whipped at my face as I crashed through the clouds.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was a flash of bright blonde hair.

**So, how was it? Not my best writing, but I guess it'll have to do. Don't forget to review!**

**-DancingInTheRain2001**


End file.
